Feeling Again
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Al has his body back and wants to feel what he could not. But when he sneaks away and almost gets hurt, his brother is there to correct him. Contains spanking.


I would like to thank Purishirakun for the plot. And all of the wonderful reviewers who inspired me.

Feeling Again

Al had never felt so alive. He now had his body back, but Ed told him to take it easy.

"But brother...I want to go outside!"

"No, Al. You need some rest. Just lay down and go to sleep for awhile." Ed ordered. Al reluctantly trudged to the bed and layed down, pulling the covers to his chin. Ed left the room after shutting the lights off soon after. Al looked outside. It was a bright afternoon. And he was going to waste it all by sleeping. Al sighed, then smiled. He knew what Ed would do. He would climb out the window and run. Al then brightened. He was fourteen! He could make his own decisions! With that in mind, Al climbed out the window, and left for town.

It was so beautiful! Al felt everything he could, including a kitten or two. As he walked in the street, he noticed the one thing he never felt: pain. Al cringed. He wouldn't want to feel it anytime soon! He was thinking this when something flew passed his face. He looked at the wooden post of a store and saw a knife! He turned around, and saw a group of thugs walking toward him.

One of them grabbed him by the collar. "Well, lookie here boys! A small afternoon snack!" He laughed. Al gulped, waiting to be crushed.

...

Nothing was happening. Al opened his eyes, and saw Ed standing in front of him, looking at the thugs, who were beaten down. "Brother!" Al cheered.

Ed turned and glared at Al. Al then shrank back. He knew that look. Ed grabbed Al, and dragged him back to their dorm.

When they were back in their dorm, Ed sat Al on the bed, still looking disappointed. Al gulped.

"Well? You must have a good explanation for disobeying me and going out there by yourself!" Ed scolded. Al shrank back, tears coming to his eyes as his brother raised his voice. "What were you thinking! You could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't know!"

"I...I'm sorry, brother..."

Ed sighed. "I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't going to cut it this time."

Al stared at his brother in shock. Usually the colonel was the one to say that, and when he did Ed would usually come out of the office rubbing his blistered rear. Al shivered as he spotted the hairbrush on the dresser beside him on the sofa. Ed caught the gaze.

"I'm sure you know what I have to do?" He asked. Al whimpered, and nodded solemly. Ed sighed, and grabbed the hairbrush off the table and placed it on the arm of the sofa. Ed pulled Al to a standing position ans sat where he used to be, before starting to take off Al's hood. The red coat dropped to the floor, and Ed reached for Al's black pants. Al gasped. "B-brother...!"

"I'm sorry Al, but you're getting this bare-bottomed." Ed explained. Al whimpered as his pants and boxers dropped at his ankles, and he was pulled over Ed's lap. Ed reached for the hairbrush, and laid it on Al's pale bottom. Ed sighed. He had no expierience with spanking someone, so he would have to remember how the Colonel would do this.

"Why are you getting spanked, Alphonse?" Ed asked, using Al's full name to let him know he was serious.

"B-because I disobeyed you, and...put myself in danger?"

Ed nodded, before cracking down the brush on Al's right cheek. Al jumped and let out a yelp. Ed kept up the spanking, trying his best to ignore Al's pleads.

"OWW! PLEASE, BROTHER! PLEASE STOP! I'LL BE GOOD! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

Ed really did want to stop, but he just couldn't. This was punishment, plain and simple. If he failed to do this, he would be the death of Al.

After 30 smacks were delivered, Ed sighed. Here came the worst part. The part that made him scream and cry until he had no energy left. He tipped Al forward to gain access to the sensitive sit spots and thighs.

"Tell me again why you're getting this, Alphonse."

"B'because I d-disobeyed you...a-and p-p-put my...self in d-danger!"

Ed nodded, and laid down 20 hard smacks to the tender area. Al wailed and cried, begging for it to stop, and when it was all over, he went limp over Ed's lap, sobbing his eyes out. Ed patted and rubbed Al's back, whispering words of comfort.

It took 5 minutes to calm Al down, and once he did, Al found himself in warm arms. Al wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"I-I'm sorry brother..."

Ed nodded. "I know. I am too."

After pulling Al's underwear and pants up, Al began to dance around and rub at the sting. Ed smiled. Al really was like him in some ways.

After the dance, Ed laid Al on the couch, and put him to sleep.

Awwww! It's about time I finished! R&R!


End file.
